snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Smith
Family: *Father: Lukas Duglas Smith. *Mother: Marie Jane Smith. *Brothers: Samuel(DOB 2045), Mathew(DOB 2052), James (DOB 2054) *Sister-in-law: Jennette Smith (DOB 2049) *Nephew: Gale Smith (DOB2073) *Grandfather: Johnathan Marcus Smith. *Grandmother: Madeline Rita Smith. *Best Friend: Marina Stewart. Personality &Background: Victoria is an open-minded person. She can get on with people easily and she's known for her cool personality. She's active and out-going. She hates two-faced people, and honesty is a very essential thing in her relationships. She was raised in a house with her three brothers, her parents and her grandparents. However her Grandfather passed away six years ago. And her elder brother got married so now it's just her, her two brothers, her parents and her grandmother. At first all the family felt something wrong because their house used to be always noisy and crowded all the time . Then this changed but it didn't really become a calm place. For Victoria and her youngest brother James never let any place calm. While her second brother Mathew is a calm person. Who likes everything in its place, he hates noises and laughing out loud. On the other hand, Victoria can't stand silence. She tries to start a conversation with whoever is sitting with her in the room. However, that doesn't mean she has a big mouth, She doesn't talk without a purpose and she doesn't hurt people's feelings. And although, she feels that calm places are spooky she isn't a messy woman and she can separates serious conditions apart from free time. In her free time, Victoria likes to go hanging out with her friends especially her best friend Marina whom she grew up with and they are friends since school. she also goes out with her youngest brother James who's a lot like her. She also likes to take her little nephew, Gale, out, As her sister-in-law Jennette is a good friend of hers. Family is so important to Victoria, She gets along with all her brothers despite their different personalities. For example her brother Mathew likes his own privacy but they do lots of common things together and they sit for long hours discussing lots of things. Victoria also spends plenty of time with her elder brother Sam, he is the wise and the gentle one in the family. He gives Victoria lots of his experiences. He tries to help everyone in the family. Generally, she is a mixer person and friends and family are very important things in her life. Owls results for Victoria Smith: *Astronomy A *Care of Magical Creatures A *Charms O *Defense Against the Dark Arts E *Divination P *Herbology E *History of Magic A *Potions O *Transfiguration E NEWTS results for Victoria Smith: *Charms O *Defense Against the Dark Arts E *Potions O *Transfiguration E *Care of Magical Creatures E *Herbology E Likes: ●Sunny days and rainbows ●crowded places ●Quidditch ●Family gatherings ●Hanging out with friends ●Meeting new people ●Chocolate ●Doughnuts ●Fruits Dislikes: ●Liars●Exploiter people●Pessimistic people●Insects●Green veggies●Slippery floors! Former Job: Victoria used to work as an Editor in one of the news papers. She had to go out and look for a story and then write about it. She liked her job very much because it gave her a chance to communicate with people as she did lots of interviews with people to add their opinions to the article which gave her stories more credibility . Working in the ministry: Victoria joined the ministry employees in 2074. She had been looking to get accepted in this job. And fortunately she did. Victoria had been working in the ministry as a front desk secretary since then. And she's enjoying herself. The ministry atmosphere suits the blonde very much with all the gossip and whatnot . Victoria tends to care about gossip and as a person who greats the people who come to the minister's office she can't help but feel curious about particularly. Though she doesn't always get to know the entire matter but she usually put the pieces together along with her colleagues. Despite that, she is a competent employee, never spilling or leaking any secret information. Working at the ministry is exciting in Victoria's opinion. It might be thought that being a receptionist only means to great and answer questions. Victoria doesn't see it like this. She finds it a way to meet many people and stay up-to-date with what's going on in the Wizarding World. She finds out about things that might not be available for her knowing had she not been working in Level-one. Therefore, she intends to do her best to stay in her post and earns her supervisors' and colleagues trust and respect. In 2079-2081 during the Board of governors elections, Victoria was part of the Board of electors which had a part of organizing debates and observing the elections. This opportunity was a great one, as it added more experience and acquaintances. Friends: Konrad Alexander Scherfig Konrad is Victoria's closest friend at Level-one. The two met on their first time at work when they were filling the forms. Konrad is a calm man who doesn't speak much, unlike Victoria of course. Though he is a good listener and he never complained about Victoria's long stories. He actually seems to be enjoying the company. Though when Victoria feels like the man needs his space she leaves him alone respecting his privacy. In the past year Konrad's mood seemed to brighten and change a bit. Victoria of course noticed that right away but she didn't have the time to find out about the matter because she had been busy with family issues. However, once she had the time to, she found out that Konrad had been happily dating Roxanne. She was happy for him yet missed spending time with him. Nearly eight months later she found out that the two had broken up. A few months later, both Konrad and Victoria had grown closer to each other in a different way, shortly after that they have become a couple. Roxanne Gwen Carter: Roxanne Carter is a magical law enforcement employee. She and Victoria had met in the hangout one day. They spoke about working in the ministry and Victoria liked the woman. And then it was revealed that Roxanne is the reason behind Konrad's happiness. Victoria was glad to meet Roxanne and intended to become friends with the woman. Elmo Claus To be added soon.. Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Gryffindor Category:Minister of Magic's Office Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2069